The Unexpected
by Ciela Night
Summary: Members of Jaenelle's future first Circle (Karla, Morghann, Khary, Kalush, Morton and Aaron) travel to Little Terreille to surprise Jaenelle and have an unexpected danger fall upon them. Set during Heir to the Shadows. Ch. 7 finally up!
1. SaDiablo Hall

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the Black Jewels trilogy, they belong to Anne Bishop and I am just using them for this fanfic and I am not getting any profit off this story so please don't sue!

                                                                                         Kaeleer: SaDiablo Hall

Saetan opened the door to his study, making sure there wasn't any cleaning staff ready to complain that they hadn't finished yet. Sensing no one inside, he quietly eased into the room and made his way over to his desk. He winced as he saw the pile of important papers and notices that he hadn't had time to attend to since the coven and boyos had descended for a second whirl-wind summer. As he eased into his chair he called in a glass of yarbarah and a witchlight to heat it. He settled in to do the neglected paperwork and slowly sipped the blood wine. While relishing the silence that had fallen upon the hall since Jaenelle had left for her yearly visit with the aristo Blood in Little Terreille, Saetan couldn't help but notice that the vitality that the Hall had been infused with since the beginning of the summer had faded, and he missed it.

 Saetan responded to all the papers that he could, but he also placed more aside for Jaenelle to respond to when she came back. Smiling as he placed another letter, this one from the town of Agio in Jaenelle's pile which had rapidly outgrown his, he barely registered the sounds coming from the corridors outside his study. Therefore he was slightly surprised as a huge BOOM erupted outside his door but he didn't worry as he next heard the worried voice of a young Warlord saying "Karla, I don't think that Uncle Saetan would appreciated being interrupted, especially as we did come back early-"

He sighed as the door burst open and Karla, Morghann and Khary strode in closely followed by Kalush. After Kalush a more sheepish Aaron and Morton came in; they stayed back to fix the door which had been halfway blown off its handles by whatever spell Karla and Morghann had performed to break the lock Saetan had placed upon it. Saetan put down the spectacles he had been wearing, steepled his fingers and said dryly,"Karla, may I remind you once again that I do not appreciate having my doors blown open, if you have the urge to do some destruction I do believe that I set a section of the North Tower apart for the coven for that exact purpose. Please blow up stuff there, not in my study."

Karla did not look contrite. "Oh sorry, Uncle Saetan. I'm sure that Morghann, Kalush and I can fix it after we talk with you."

"Don't bother," said Aaron wryly as he and Morton rejoined the group huddled around Satan's desk. "It's fixed."

Saetan got right down to business, "So I suppose that the reason why you six came back early from Luthvian's will be explained in our 'talk'?"

Khary put on his best distressed face. "I think we were too much for her; she kept yelling and having to fix headache brews; I'm sure we probably helped shorten her lifespan by several hundred years." He, Morton, and Aaron exchanged smirks.

Morghann said acidly, "Luthvian's a bitch."

"Agreed," answered Saetan. "But did you actually learn anything while you were there?"

"Well," said Kalush thoughtfully "We learned that pink is the best colour to use as dye if we want to ruin a widows weeds and that pickleberries make a very interesting-" 

"Nevermind," said Saetan hastily as he stifled a groan inside. Most of the coven and the boyos had gone back to their home territories while Jaenelle had her visit with Little Terreille's Blood and would return to the Hall when Jaenelle did. But Karla and Morton were exceptions. In a self-imposed exile, Karla did not feel comfortable going back to Glacia while her Uncle Hobart still ruled and Morton supported her decision. In fact Saetan did as well, he believed Hobart was dangerous and it was better for Karla and Morton to stay under his guardianship rather than return home. The coven and boyos took turns inviting the Glacians to their homes or staying at the Hall to keep them company. This time it was Khary, Morghann, Aaron and Kalush who had remained. Except for Kalush, who was usually well behaved (for a member of Jaenelle's coven) it was a rather explosive combination. Saetan eyed the young Queens and the boyos as he considered what to do with them. He had sent them to Luthvian's for a few days because he thought that she could teach them some more obscure points of the Craft and that she would be able to control them; as she had a powerful personality herself. Obviously not.

"So what should I do with you since there are no more places that I can send you? Andulvar has absolutely refused to take you to Askavi after last time and he has warned Draca and Geoffry to not at any time let you in the Keep. And now that Luthvian's out of the question… I assume that you would not like to remain at the Hall for the rest of the week?"

Karla smiled a huge smile, "Don't worry Uncle Saetan, we have plans. Is it okay if we go into to town for a couple days? We need to go shopping."

Saetan looked at them cautiously. Go into to Amdarh for a couple days to go shopping? Why, that almost sounded like the innocent fun of normal young Blood. "What mischief do you have planned in Amdarh?" he asked suspiously.

"Why Uncle Saetan, we're hurt," said Khary mock sadly, "We just want to go into town, we have nothing planned like that at all, swear to the Darkness."

Saetan looked around the circle of young faces that gazed at him hopefully. "All right, you can go." After all he had unleashed Jaenelle there before and the town survived, how much worse could these six be? Squeals of joy came from the girls and wide grins from the boys as they all piled on top to give him a hug. Then, chattering excitedly, they left the study at an alarming speed.

Several seconds minutes later Andulvar came in the door grinning as he watched Saetan try to flatten down his mussed hair. "What did you agree to?" he asked. Saetan answered "I said that they could go into Amdarh for a few days." 

Andulvar raised his eyebrows. You're letting that group of sixteen and seventeen year old queens and warlords go to Amdarh?" 

Saetan nodded.

"Mother Night," said Andulvar resignedly.

Before they went their separate ways Karla gave a wink to her fellow consprirators; they all winked back as they went to their rooms to pack the supplies for the trip.  


	2. Amdarh

Kaeleer: SaDiablo Hall 

As he watched the six young Blood ride away Saetan couldn't help but feel a twinge of worry. It was true that that they would most likely be safer in Amdarh than they would in their own Territories, but Saetan knew that if there was trouble to be found in Amdarh it would be found by one of these young Blood.

"Stop worrying SaDiablo, they'll be fine." Andulvar lazily spread his wings out beside Saetan. "If I were you, I'd enjoy this while you can. This will be the last rest you'll get this summer until the rest of the waif's friends go home, and that won't be for another two months."

Saetan turned and looked at his friend. "You're right, Andulvar, I should rest but  it won't be tonight. Sylvia is coming over later."

Andulvar smirked. "So there was an ulterior motive for sending the pups away?"

Saetan gave his best blank face as he replied. "Ulterior motive? I would never do that, no, this will be just a quiet get together with friends." He waited until he saw Andulvar relax and then he got in the killing thrust. "Titian is coming tonight. And I think I recall a mention of a chess game that never got finished?"

Andulvar lost as much color as a demon-dead could. 

Saetan chuckled quietly as he went inside, Andulvar sputtering for words behind him.

*                                                            *                                                *

Khary let out a whoop of joy as he sped past Morton and Karla on his purebred Sceltian mare. He wheeled around sharply ahead and turned back to see Morghann, who was the same furious shade of red as her hair, trotting up alongside Morton. 

"No fair!" she cried. "Khary, you left before Kalush said to go!"

Khary grinned. "I was only anticipating."

Behind the main group a thundering of hooves sounded as Kalush caught up. Even further behind a voice yelled. "Kalush! I'm sorry, I won't do it again if you don't want me to."

"What did Aaron do, Kalush?" asked Karla curiously.

Kalush sniffed. "He was trying to hold my hand and when I said to let go he called me his 'Queen', I'm not his Queen!"

"Not yet at least," muttered Morton under his breath. 

"What was that?" said Kalush sharply. 

Morton wisely said nothing.

"Hmmpp, boyos," huffed Kalush as she trotted ahead.

Karla and Morghann exchanged smiles. Kalush was sweet and all but she didn't have a clue as how to handle Aaron, who had been following her around like a lovesick puppy since the beginning of summer.

Aaron caught up. "Is she still mad?" he asked anxiously.

Morghann giggled on the inside to see a powerful Warlord Prince reduced to this. On the outside she said solemnly, "I think she might be ready to forgive you."

Hope brightened in Aaron's gray eyes. He sped ahead to rejoin Kalush.

The other four burst into laughter.

"Morghann, you are so bad," said Karla, wiping tears out of her eyes.

Morghann just smiled. Then she nudged Khary on the side. "You still owe me a fair race, boyo, to the landing area."

Khary smiled mischievously and said, "Gladly."

"On your mark, get set-" Morton was officiating.

Morghann set off, but as she got to Khary she gave him a push that knocked him out of his saddle and continued on to the landing areas for the Webs that was just visible over the next hill.

Karla watched Khary's flabbergasted face at being dumped on the ground and then it set in determination as he hauled himself back up and raced hell bent towards Morghann. She turned to Morton and remarked. "It's rather strange to be in a place where we're the most mature people around, isn't it?"

 Morton looked ahead to where Aaron was still trying to cajole Kalush to talk to him. He replied "Very strange." He then added more softly "I like it though. It's much better than in Glacia where we were scared all the time."

Karla glanced at him and then nodded slightly. Yes it was better.

Kaeleer: Amdarh, two days later.

"Are you sure you don't want any more books, Morghann?" said a talking pile of books as it came through the doorway of the Red Jewel Inn. Morghann ignored the voice and made her way over to the table where Karla, Morton, Kalush and Aaron were sitting. The voice continued "Because if you want, we can go back and get a couple more books, or maybe ten or twenty or maybe the rest of the bookstore if you want; of course I'll carry them all back for you-"

"You're the one who offered Khary, I just took you up on your offer, you should know by now how I shop."

Khary's head peeked out from the side of the stack "Yes, I should know better, but my back is killing me and I don't think I can face another walk up to your room."

Aaron got up to help Khary; when they got back they settled in and listened as the Queens discussed the purchases they had made that day. After about ten minutes of this Karla changed the subject. "So have you girls finished all of your shopping?"

Morghann and Kalush both nodded. "What about you boyos?" Karla turned a wicked smile towards Morton, Aaron and Khary. They rapidly assured Karla that they were quite tired of shopping. 

*And of being packhorses,* Khary sent on a private spear thread to Morton and Aaron. They sent sympathetic answers in response.

"Well then," said Karla excitedly, "I think it is time to turn to our next plan. Uncle Saetan knows that all of us are here having fun shopping, and since he hasn't sent anyone to check up on us I assume that means he trusts us. So I think that we should go ahead and head to Little Terreille."

"I thought that we found that there is no way to get there. It's closed isn't it, except for residents and special guests?" asked Aaron puzzled. 

Karla motioned to a black haired yellow-jeweled Warlord sitting a couple tables away; he stood up and made his way over to their table. "This is Lord Rafel, he's a native of Little Terreille, lives right outside of Goth," Karla introduced. "Lord Rafel may I present Lord Khardeen, Lady Morghann, Prince Aaron, Lady Kalush and I believe you have already met Lord Morton."

The young Warlord smiled as he bowed. "My Ladies, my Lords."

Morghann looked at Rafel dubiously. "You live in Little Terreille?"

"My Lady, I do," came the answer.

"And you'll help us get to Goth?"

"I would be honored if Lady Karla and her friends would come home with me."

"We would stay at your estate?" asked Morton cautiously. He had met Rafel earlier in the day and Karla had seemed quite acquainted with him so Morton wasn't really worried. Still, he felt a faint sense of unease. It was just, he told himself, a feeling of jealousy, he had had Karla all to himself for so long that he was uneasy when another male started to show interest in her.

"Alas, no," said Rafel smoothly. "I have family arriving from the realm of Terreille and I'm afraid it would be quite tight quarters if you all stayed as well. But I can arrange some rooms at an inn I frequent often when I travel to Goth."

"That is very kind of you to go to all the trouble," said Kalush huskily. 

 Rafel picked up her hand and kissed it gently. "No trouble at all, my Lady. If I understand correctly you are hoping to surprise a friend of yours who is visiting in Little Terreille?"

"That's correct," said Aaron shortly, not at all liking the kiss that Rafel had given Kalush, especially her wide-eyed reaction to it. 

Rafel ignored Aaron and directed his next comment to Karla. "Well, perhaps after you surprise your friend you could stay a couple days in Goth and I could show you the city. There will be a large Fair going on and it is something that not many Kaeleerians get to see."

*How about it? Do we want to go to Goth and surprise Jaenelle or do we stay here and be good little Queens and Warlords?*

*Let's go!* came the responses. Only Morton had something to add. *Maybe we should send a letter to Uncle Saetan telling him where we're going. You know, in case we need any he-*

*Oh, don't be such a hearthwitch Morton, we'll be fine. We'll be in and out of Little Terreille before he knows we're gone.* Karla said. Morton decided that he had said enough.

"We accept your invitation and would be grateful for any assistance you could grant us in getting to Little Terreille," said Karla grandly.

Rafel smiled. "What kind of host would I be if I didn't provide transportation? I will meet you outside tomorrow at eight-o-clock in my Web coach."

"Agreed," smiled Karla back.

"Until tomorrow then, my Lords, my Ladies," Rafel bowed again and walked out of the room.

"Kiss-kiss."

"He seems a little stiff but overall I like him," announced Morghann once he had had left. Kalush and Khary agreed. 

"I don't,"said Aaron, "but if he gets us to Jaenelle then I don't care."

"Morton?"

"He's fine," said Morton, not meeting Karla's eyes.

"Anyway, by tomorrow we'll be in Little Terreille and with Jaenelle," said Karla as she raised her glass of wine.

Everyone one joined her in the toast, Morton included, but he felt the same uneasy feeling he had felt before. Then he shrugged it off. Whatever happened in Little Terreille he would protect Karla with his life and she would do the same for him. She wouldn't let anything bad happen to them.


	3. Little Terreille

Sorry it took so long to update. My computer got a virus and yeah, things happened and screwed it up a lot. But now its back and here is the new chapter! Little Terreille: Kaeleer 

As Khary stared out the window of the Web Coach, he realized that he wasn't the only one admiring the scenery passing by. Aaron and Morton were also looking out the other windows. 

            "Doesn't look much different from the other Territories; no horrible stenches or rotting corpses yet," he called to the other young men. Morton turned and grinned at Khary, but Aaron merely gave a shrug and didn't turn his gaze from the window. He had been in a black mood ever since they had gotten on the coach early in the morning.

            Now, in late afternoon, the shadows stretched across the golden fields that seemed to go forever. Khary thought he spotted a dark area on the horizon. "Lord Rafel said that we should get to the estate that Jaenelle is staying by early evening; we're probably close now." He cleared his throat, "Are the girls still playing cradle with Lord Rafel?"

            "Last time I checked," Morton said. Aaron looked morose as he looked at the doorway where the low murmur of voices filtered through. 

            The trip had started off pleasantly enough, with Lord Rafel arriving just after dawn and escorting them to his coach. They had chatted the morning away exchanging amusing stories; Lord Rafel's mostly about his childhood and the Queens' about their many misadventures with Jaenelle.

            Rafel had recognized Jaenelle's name and then explained that while he had never met her he knew that she was staying with a cousin of his outside Goth. 

            The trouble had started after a sumptuous lunch. They had started playing cards and Rafel's flirtatious manners of the day before returned. The Queens were flattered and Morton and Khary weren't really bothered by it. But Aaron had been barely civil all morning and after enduring several sly innuendoes directed at Kalush with gritted teeth, he had stood up and went out to the viewing chamber, slamming the door. After several seconds of stunned silence, the Queens looking shocked, Lord Rafel smirking and Morton looking uneasy, Khary stood up. "I'll go see if Aaron is all right, maybe, maybe he wasn't feeling well." 

            He glanced quickly at Morghann for confirmation, she nodded slightly; he went after Aaron.

He found Aaron staring at a metal bar below the window, gripping it tightly, his face white. Khary thought he was probably imagining Lord Rafel's neck instead of the bar. Khary didn't get too close; he knew a Warlord Prince's temper was volatile, especially while courting a witch. And when the witch didn't return his affection…

            He waited a few minutes and then offered, "My uncle says that sometimes a witch likes to flirt with other males to get experience and then when she has enough confidence, she comes back to the male she wants to impress. Maybe Kalush-"

            "It's not Kalush that is the problem; it's him!" Aaron snarled. He ran his fingers through his hair. He's flirting with her and Karla and Morghann as well. That doesn't worry you?"

            Khary thought that Aaron's territorial instincts had more to do with his being upset rather than Rafel being untrustworthy. He grinned. "Maybe Lord Rafel needs experience too?"      

            "Shut up Khary," said Aaron but without heat; he slumped down on a couch.  

That had been several hours ago; Khary hadn't really felt like going back to play cards. He stayed with Aaron. Morton must have come in while he was preoccupied with his thoughts. Khary noticed that they had gotten to the dark area, houses were appearing along the road and the Coach was slowing down. 

            Lord Rafel appeared in the doorway. "Lord Khardeen, Lord Morton, Prince Aaron," he said formally. "We have arrived at my cousin's estate. If you would escort the Ladies, I'll go ahead and make sure everything is ready and inform Lady Jaenelle of your arrival."

            He waited in the doorway as the boyos slowly got to their feet. Rafel raised an eyebrow as he turned to leave and Khary felt a flush of shame. He suddenly realized that they had been rude this afternoon going off to sulk. They had ignored several guest rules of Protocol. Lord Rafel must think that they were backward country bumpkins. He hurried his step and found that Aaron and Morton had quickened their pace as well. A look at their faces let him know that they were aware of their mistakes.

            They went into the other room where the Queens were waiting. One look told the boyos that they weren't pleased. Khary offered his arm to Morghann. She sniffed, pointedly ignoring him as she, Karla and Kalush made their way down the steps into the cool twilit air. The young men followed behind on the path to the estate. 

            The manor of the estate was a lovely colour of red-brown brick, three stories high with a large front walkway leading to a wide verandah. At the front door Lord Rafel wearing a worried expression, was talking to an older woman. Just before the Queens reached the bottom step leading to the verandah, Rafel said a hasty farewell to the woman and hurried down the steps. He put up his hand to stop the group from going any further.                           

            He looked around hesitantly and then said, "There's been a miscommunication. Lady Jaenelle left this morning for a party held in Terian, near the mountains, and my cousin has informed me that the Lady would continue on to Dhemlan after the gathering. There would be no way to get a message to her; it's too late. I'm sorry."

            The disappointment was clear to read on Karla, Kalush and Morghann's faces. Khary knew it was printed on his face as well. He heard Karla say angrily, "So it was all for nothing!"

            "No, not nothing, my Lady," said Rafel. "My offer to escort you around Goth still stands if you wish." 

            Karla bit her lip and looked at the other two witches. They were communicating psychically, but on the distaff thread; the males obviously weren't included. They seemed to have reached an agreement when Morton sent a thought on the general thread. *Karla, maybe we should go back to Dhemlan; Jaenelle isn't here.* 

            *I agree with Morton, there's nothing for us here* Aaron chimed in. Khary agreed with them both.

            Karla ignored the males and she looked straight in Lord Rafel's eyes as she said, "Of course we still accept your offer, Lord Rafel."

            Khary had a moment of disbelief followed by "What!" He was echoed by Morton and Aaron.

            "Don't we have any say in this?" sputtered Aaron.

            "You boyos don't have to come along," said Kalush boldly. "Lord Rafel will escort us."

            Rafel said carefully, "I could arrange a Coach back to-"

            "No!" Morton, Aaron and Khary shouted. Lord Rafel looked taken back.

            "Thank you for your offer, Lord Rafel," said Morton just as carefully. "But we serve the Ladies, and Protocol dictates we can't leave them alone in a strange Territory." 

            Lord Rafel was silent for a second, studying them all in a glance. Then he smiled an unconvincing smile. "I understand completely, Lord Morton. Now, if there are no further discussions I'll take you to the inn for the night." He led the way back to the Coach. 

            Karla hissed at Morton as they walked to the Coach, "I don't have a Court so you don't serve me yet, Morton!" 

Morton said nothing but his expression showed he was hurt. 

Nothing else was said during the trip to the inn. The atmosphere in the Coach was uncomfortable; the Queens staring icily at the boyos and the boyos glaring back. Lord Rafel stayed up front with the driver.

They reached the Ringed Horse. Khary, Morton and Aaron unloaded the luggage while the Queens followed the innkeeper to the rooms, barricading one of the doors. 

Lord Rafel stopped Khary as he was carrying in the last bag. He reached out a hand to stop Khary from going upstairs. "Before you turn in tonight why don't you all join me for a drink in the common room?"

Khary felt suddenly felt dizzy; he closed his eyes for a moment, after a second he opened them. The moment of dizziness had passed. Lord Rafel was staring. 

"Well?" he asked. Khary nodded. 

"Good boy," said Rafel, clapping him on the shoulder. "You'll tell the girls." 

Khary nodded again. As he made his way down the hall he felt strangely lightheaded and disconnected from his body. He must be more tired than he thought. He knocked on the Queens' room. 

"What is it?" a voice snarled. 

"It's Khary, Lord Rafel has invited us all down for drinks."

He heard the bolt of the door unlock and Karla, Morghann and Kalush piled out. Khary quickly got out of their way and then fell in with Morton and Aaron. They didn't look well either, in fact it seemed that Aaron was almost fighting himself to keep walking down the hall.

When they got to the common room, Morton held himself back for a second and whispered, "Something's wrong."

Khary hardly paid attention to Morton's words; he saw where Lord Rafel was sitting in the corner, the shadows almost obscuring him. The Queens were eagerly making their way to his table. 

When they were all at the table Lord Rafel took a glass of wine from a platter and the server gave the rest glasses as well. Rafel raised his glass and said, " To friendship between Territories." 

They lifted their glasses to the toast and Khary heard a little voice saying _drink_, so he took a sip. _Drink more_ the voice urged. Somewhere in the back of his mind however another voice yelled _NO! Stop! It's a-,_ he looked around the table and found the others in similar states, their glasses at their mouths but stopped. _Drink Now! _the little voice commanded and Khary felt his body obey as he took a huge gulp of the wine, everyone else doing the same. He coughed as some of it went down the wrong way and when he looked up he saw Lord Rafel's eyes glittering coldly. Suddenly everything was clear.

"Compulsion-," he coughed, unable to finish. 

Morghann looked at him, "spell," she finished softly.

Karla was staring at her glass. "There's something in here," she said. "Don't drink any more wine!" she said urgently. 

But it was too late, Khary realized as the first edges of darkness crept across his mind; he felt the drug starting to take hold. He tried to descend to the Opal but couldn't even get to the White. He watched dimly as Kalush slumped suddenly and fell off her chair. 

"You bastard!" roared Aaron as he moved towards Lord Rafel, grabbing the man's throat.

Khary tried to get up to help Aaron but his body wouldn't obey. He felt himself fall to the ground. "Idiot!" was his last thought as he pulled under by a suffocating darkness.  


	4. Hekatah's Lair

Kaeleer: Little Terreillle

            Lord Rafel rubbed his throat gingerly as he stood in front of an elaborately carved black door. The Dark Priestess would certainly not welcome the news he had brought. Hopefully, the fact that part of their plan had worked would appease Hekatah. Rafel took a deep breath, opened the door quietly and slipped in.

            Hekatah narrowed her eyes as Lord Rafel entered the room. He looked apprehensive, as he should be approaching the Dark Priestess. Her lips curved in a smile, which rapidly faded; but the wariness in his appearance probably meant that the plan hadn't worked perfectly. Of course it had been a hastily made plan…

            She had been looking for a way to meet Jaenelle, Saetan's newest pet, while Jaenelle was in Little Terreille. So far the girl had evaded any chance for a meeting. Hekatah needed a way to meet her, the first step in learning how to control her. Everyone in Little Terreille had heard about Jaenelle's run in with the Dark Council. Hekatah needed that formidable dark power to serve her own ambitions. But on how to control Jaenelle, that was the question. Jaenelle wasn't likely to be swayed by the promise of power, riches or glory, thanks to Saetan's spineless teachings. So Hekatah needed to control her by using her weaknesses. Hekatah had never met the girl herself and therefore didn't know what things would have power over her. But one of Saetan's weaknesses had been his caring about family and friends. Hekatah sent one of her spies to see what he could find.

            In a matter of days Lord Rafel sent a message to her from Amdarh saying that a young Queen by the name of Karla had been asking about passage to Little Tereille to visit a friend, one Lady Jaenelle; Hekatah knew it was too good an opportunity to pass up. She instructed Rafel to bring the young witch to Little Terreille. Once there, he was to bring Karla to Jaenelle, then bring both to her, by whatever means necessary.

            Hekatah planned to present a plan to Jaenelle. If Jaenelle refused, well, Karla would be used to persuade her.

            Lord Rafel approached Hekatah; she smiled seductively. "Won't you please sit down, Warlord." 

            "Thank you," said Rafel quickly, sitting and accepting the glass of wine. He glanced at the man sitting beside Hekatah.

            Hekatah took a sip from her own glass. "Lord Rafel, this is Lord Hobart from Glacia; he has a personal interest in our current situation." She then looked over her cup at Lord Rafel, conveying great interest. "How was your trip, Lord Rafel?"

            Rafel cleared his throat. "Most of my trip went well, Priestess. I am happy to report that I have the Lady Karla in my custody."

            Lord Hobart let out a small noise of victory.

            "However?-" Hekatah asked lightly.

            He continued. "However, I also have two other Queens, Morghann of Scelt and Kalush of Nharhava, two Warlords, Morton of Glacia and Khardeen of Scelt and a Warlord Prince, Aaron of Dharo. All professing to be friends of Lady Jaenelle. They were traveling with Lady Karla, so I was obliged to bring them along."

            Hekatah looked him coldly. "More bargaining tools, then. What of Jaenelle?"

            "When we went to my cousin's estate, she told me Jaenelle had left earlier in the day and was traveling towards the Dhemlan border."

            Hekatah let out a hiss. "So, we are too late. The plan is useless."

            Lord Rafel hesitated and then nodded. "It does look that way, Priestess."

            Hekatah stood and started to pace. She wanted to scream. She had been so close and with the perfect bargaining chips! She struggled to keep her voice calm. "Very well, thank you for your time and dedication, Lord Rafel. You may depart."

            "What of Jaenelle's friends, Priestess? I have them at the fair grounds in Goth. They are unharmed but I did have to use the compulsion spells and drugs you gave me on them. Even still, one of them half killed me. I can't just release them."

            Hekatah whirled about, nails curled in claws. Stupid man! Why had he bothered to go through with the plan when it had been obvious that the biggest quarry had already escaped? She started to say just that when a thought occurred to her. 

            Lord Hobart had told her that Saetan was acting as Guardian for a number of young Queens for the summer, his own niece Karla among them. Even if she couldn't use Jaenelle, she could still get revenge on Saetan. How he would squirm if other young Queens were harmed while under his protection, and how the people of the Territories would shout for Saetan's blood! And she could get rid of a couple of potential rivals, as Dorothea so often did.

            Hekatah asked innocently to Lord Rafel. "The Fair is still going on in Goth, isn't it?"

Rafel looked confused for a moment, then smiled maliciously. "Yes, it is Priestess. The fair is on for two more days. I'm sure the visiting Terreillian Queens would be most eager to purchase young Dark-Jeweled Kaeleerian males from the Outer Territories. They are a rarity I'm told."

Hekatah returned his smile. "The High Priestess of Hayll has sent some of her representatives to the fair, be sure to point out those young Kaeleerians to them." 

"With pleasure, Priestess. I'll need to get some Rings to control them but that should be easily taken care of." Lord Rafel bowed. He straightened but then frowned. "That takes care of the males, but what of the Queens?"

Hekatah looked at Lord Hobart. "Do you wish to have your niece returned to your care, Lord Hobart?"

"No, I don't want her back. In fact, I'd do anything to be rid of that young bitch and her troublesome cousin! Dealt with in a way that they would never be a nuisance again!"

Hekatah murmured, "That can be arranged." 

She turned back to Rafel. " With the Queens, deal with them but quietly with expendable men that can't be traced back to you. I trust you'll be able to accomplish this, Lord Rafel?"

"Accomplish what, Priestess? What should I do with the Queens?" asked Rafel warily; he had an idea but…

"Don't you understand, Lord Rafel?" asked Hekatah sweetly. 

"Have the Queens broken."


	5. Caged

Kaeleer: SaDiablo Hall

            Mephis hurried through the halls towards his father's study. As he walked he rehearsed his story, trying to get all his facts in order so he could tell the story clearly, rather than the fragmented pieces he had received. 

            Saetan heard a soft knock in his door. "Come in," he said immediately. He was sitting tensely, frowning into the distance, wondering what Mephis was going to tell him 

            Mephis entered. "Father," he began. "I went to Amdarh as you asked me to and I wasn't able to find any of them. I inquired around and from the reports I had, they haven't been seen in town since two evenings ago. No one seems to know where they have gone. They were last seen at an inn-"

            Saetan held up a hand to interrupt Mephis. In his hand he held a note. "Thank you Mephis," he said quietly, "But I think I know where they have gone. I received this note this morning." He handed the note to Mephis.

            Mephis took it and read the brief message "_Uncle Saetan, we have gone to Little Terreille to visit Jaenelle. We'll return in a couple days. Don't worry. Morton." _ He returned the note to Saetan with an incredulous "Little Terreille? They went to Little Terreille to visit Jaenelle? Mother Night! How did they manage that?"

            "I don't know," answered Saetan grimly. He rose and moved beyond his desk. "I'm going to bring them back."

            "Are you sure that's wise?" inquired Mephis. "They will obviously have to face some consequences for this stunt, but don't you think that it would be better to wait until they are back at the Hall? They aren't children anymore and to go and drag them back for punishment might not be the best option."

            "I would wait until they are back, if for no other reason that it would keep them out of Dhemlan for a few more days. Let Little Terreille deal with those young Blood for a day or two and if they do manage to find Jaenelle, it will be no more than those sons of whores deserve for forcing Jaenelle to go and 'socialize', " Saetan responded. 

            He stopped for a second and then continued. "But something makes me uneasy about this. How did they manage to get into Little Terreille so easily? Did someone help them, and if so, why? Jaenelle has enemies still, you know that."

            Mephis nodded solemnly. 

            "They wouldn't hesitate to use her friends to get at her." Saetan moved towards the door, then turned back to Mephis. "And I could've sworn that, an hour ago, that I heard a faint cry on the Sapphire thread. It was a cry for help."

            "Do you want anyone to go with you?" asked Mephis. "Myself, Andulvar?" 

            "No," said Saetan as he vanished the Red Jewels he had been wearing and called in the Black. "I believe I can handle it."

*                                                *                                                 *                     

Kaeleer: Little Terreille

Morghann wanted the annoying voices in her head to stop so she could continue sleeping. * Go away,*  she snarled, and just for good measure she said it out loud as well because she suspected that some were non-psychic voices. Then she felt a huge _poke_ in her side. There was only one person who dared poke her. "KARLA!" she yelled. 

Karla said urgently. "Wake _up,_ Morghann!"

            Memory of the previous day flooded Morghann. Going to Little Terreille, Lord Rafel, drinking the drugged wine… She opened her eyes and sat up fast, wincing as her stomach made a protest at moving quickly. Her head ached and she desperately needed a drink of water.  She looked around at her surroundings. She was in a small cell with no windows and a heavy door with a small slit for a window. Morghann was sitting on a hard dingy mattress. Karla and Kalush were kneeling close by, Karla looking extremely angry and Kalush wearing a worried expression. 

"Are you all right?" asked Kalush. "We couldn't wake you up, Khary's getting frantic."

Morghann opened her mouth to speak when she experienced Khary's worry firsthand.

*MORGHANN!* came his distraught message on a private thread. 

Well, at least she knew now that the voices in her head weren't a result of the drugs. *Stop yelling Khary; I'm awake now! * Morghann responded irritably. 

* Thank the Darkness. Are you all right? * 

Why was everyone asking that? * Yes, I'm fine.* 

"Morghann?" came Kalush's worried voice. 

Morghann remembered that she hadn't answered Kalush. "Yes, I'm fine. Are you and Karla all right? Where are Khary and Morton and Aaron? And where are we?"

Karla answered, practically spitting the words out. "We don't know for sure but the boyos are in another cell close by. I tried earlier to shout to them and I heard Aaron respond before some guards yelled at me to be quiet."

"Perhaps we should talk about this on a thread, instead of out loud," said Kalush with a nervous look towards the door. *That way Aaron and the other boyos can hear and we don't have to be worried about being overheard. * 

*Good idea, * said Karla, sending a message that just the six of them could hear.   * So, now that we're all awake, I think we should discuss how to get out of this situation and how to deal with that son of a bitch Rafel. *

             They all agreed, Aaron adding * It should be painful I think. I tried to choke that bastard but I wasn't able to because of the drugs, all I gave him was a nasty bruise on his neck. Next time it'll be more than that.* 

                         Morton interjected. * We also need to figure out why we were kidnapped. What would Rafel gain by kidnapping young Bloods from Kaeleer? 

                        * We are all members of important and powerful families. Maybe we're bargaining tools for something he wants, * offered Morghann.

                        * Perhaps, but I don't think that Lord Rafel knew that; well, maybe he did,* said Karla. * I was so stupid to trust him; why would he have offered to take us if he didn't want something in return? *

                        * Don't take all the blame Karla, we were all idiots; we all wanted to see Jaenelle and we didn't stop to think of the dangers * said Kalush consolingly.

                        * Wait. Maybe that's why Lord Rafel wanted us, maybe he really wanted Jaenelle and we were just bait, * said Khary.

                        * No, I don't think that's it. If it were, why would he have kidnapped us after he found out that Jaenelle had left? There has to be another reason, * said Morton.

                        * Or maybe we are consolation prizes, if Jaenelle got away. *

                        They all fell silent as they considered Karla's suggestion.

                        * It still comes back to why Rafel took us, what use are we to him? *

                        * Or what use it would be if we were gone, - or if we were destroyed * said Aaron hesitatingly.

                        Morghann wondered what he meant, surely he didn't mean…

                        Morton said forcefully, * We have to get out of here, in any case. I'm sure that Lord Rafel didn't throw us in these cells if he meant any good. *

                        * Well, you never know, perhaps it's a Little Terreille tradition to throw your guests- sorry, I shouldn't have said that, * said Khary apologizing. * Is there anyone we can call for help? *

                        * No one who isn't half a realm away. We can't call Jaenelle because this could still be a trap for her. *

                        * What about Uncle Saetan? I know it's far but I might be able to reach him, * said Karla.

                        * Good idea, but we can't depend on him to come rescue us, * answered Aaron. * We have to try to get out of this by ourselves; it might be too late by the time he is able to come. *

                        * Or he might not get the message at all, * said Morghann.

                        * Try anyway, Karla, * said Kalush.

                        Karla tried. * I can't reach him. Sorry. *

                        * It's all right, Karla. I guess that we'll have to break out ourselves, * said Khary cheerfully. He seemed confident that they would be able to get out of the situation no matter what obstacles were presented. * Your door's locked, right? *

                        * Yes. *

                        * By what jeweled strength? *

                        * Umm, Sapphire. *

                        * So is ours. That means that only you have the strength to break the locks. *

                        *  I don't know if I can. They took all our jewels-*

                        * Ours as well.*

                        * I only have my reserves, I might be able to break one lock but- but I don't think I could do both. *

                        Silence. There was a flurry of thoughts on a separate spear thread between the males. 

                        * What are you talking about? * asked Karla suspiciously.

                        Finally Morton answered, * If only one lock can be broken, it has to be yours. You girls have to get out and find someone who can help us. We think that we're probably still close to Goth-*

                        * Why?! *

                         There were a couple seconds of awkward silence, then Aaron said. * If worst comes to worst, it's better that us males are here than you, they can't do as much to us as they could to you. *  

            * We can't just leave you here Aaron! * wailed Kalush.                        

* Yes you can and you're going to have to. Males are expendable; females, especially Queens, aren't. Listen; here's the plan. Khary and I are going to get into a 'little' fight complete with lots of Craft. Morton will try to break it up. With all the Craft going on, hopefully the guards will be too distracted trying to break it up to notice Karla 'quietly' breaking the door. *

* That's the big plan? It won't work- *

* It'll- wait, someone's coming. *

The Queens waited for a couple minutes, then Morghann got fed up. * Khary, what is going on? *

Khary didn't respond but Morton did. * Karla, you have to break that lock now! *   


	6. Sacrifices

Kaeleer: Little Terreille

            Aaron paced back and forth in the tiny cell, trying to keep from rising to the killing edge. He didn't want to alarm Kalush.

            When he had first awoken from the drugged sleep, his immediate reaction was a cold, merciless rage, swiftly followed by concern for the Queens, namely one in particular. He was able to control his rage long enough to ascertain that Kalush was awake and unharmed but it surged over him when he broke contact.

            The other boyos watched Aaron warily as he strode back and forth, gritting his teeth in frustration at his inability to do anything. It was mostly Morton who watched. Khary was preoccupied with contacting Morghann, who was still not awake. Aaron stopped pacing and went to the door. * Sapphire-locked, * he sent to Morton.

            Morton merely nodded.

            As he tried to peer through the tiny grill in the door, Aaron thought he could hear Karla shouting. He shouted back, wondering how far apart their cells were. 

            The next second something hard banged against the door and a rough voice said, "Shut up!"

            Aaron muttered something rude to the guard and turned away from the door. He slid down to the floor, wanting to vent his frustrations on something or somebody… Morton stared across the cell at him calmly, providing the perfect target.

            "Why are you so calm?" Aaron snarled. "Don't you realize what's happening? The Queens are in danger and you're just sitting there like a-"

            "Stop it, Aaron," said Morton tightly. "I know what kind of situation we're in, perhaps better than you do." Morton's face was a strained, white mask. "We have to get the Queens out right away-"

            "Well, I'm glad you realize that," said Aaron sarcastically. "And here I thought you were waiting around until someone comes to break Kar-"

            "Shut up!" said Morton, his eyes glittering fiercely as he shot to his feet.

            Aaron rose also, his nerves tingling as he let his Warlord Prince's instincts come rushing in. Morton, realizing that he was facing an angry Green-Jeweled Warlord Prince, blanched but his own anger kept him standing. The tension in the cell rose.

            Khary, having finally reached Morghann, returned his focus to their own cell. Realizing that in a couple of seconds there was about to be a full-blown fight, he tried to quickly defuse the situation.

            * Aaron, Morton,* he sent forcefully. *What are you doing? Lord Rafel would be laughing hysterically if he could see us. Stop being idiots and help me figure out how to get out of here. *

            Morton dropped his gaze from Aaron to Khary, in doing so, retracting his challenge to Aaron. Aaron closed his eyed briefly and took a deep breath, trying to rein in his temper. What had he been thinking? Khary was right, he was an idiot for trying to fight Morton, his friend, instead of saving his strength for escape and for finding that son of a whore, Lord Rafel. 

            When he opened his eyes again he found both Khary and Morton staring at him anxiously. He smiled a weak smile. "I'm fine now. Sorry Morton, I shouldn't have said that."

            "It's all right," said Morton quietly, not meeting Aaron's eyes. "Now let's make a plan." 

     *                                                          *                                              *                                            * 

            As they discussed the escape plan, the boyos tried to keep their worries and fears hidden from the Queens. The impossibility of this task didn't sink in until Karla announced that she could only break one of the locks. 

            * It has to be the Queens' lock that is broken, * said Aaron fiercely. 

            * Agreed, * said Morton, Khary echoing him.

            * Once all the girls are out, Morghann, or Kalush or even Karla if she has any strength left, can place a shield around themselves and get out of… of wherever this is,* said Aaron.

            *We're probably still close to Goth, * interjected Khary. * I don't think that we were unconscious for that long. *

            * That's probably right,* agreed Morton. * So, once the Queens are out of the cell they use a shield, get into Goth and catch the first Web Coach back to Dhemlan. This leaves us to…? *

            * To face whatever Lord Rafel had planned for us, * answered Aaron grimly.

            * How do the Queens get out of their cell without any one noticing? * asked Morton. * The guards will surely notice a cell door being broken by Sapphire-level Craft. *

            * We stage a diversion, * said Khary smugly. * Yours and Aaron's little argument gave me an idea. Aaron and I will stage a fight, using Craft, and you'll try to break it up. There'll be Craft flying everywhere and the guards will be so busy dealing with us that they won't notice the quiet breaking of the door. *

            * Will that work? * asked Aaron doubtfully.

            * Do you have any better ideas?* Khary demanded. * It's not an escape plan. All we're trying to do is provide a chance for the Queens. We don't know when Lord Rafel is coming back; we need to get the Queens out as soon as possible.*

            Both Aaron and Morton agreed that this was their best chance. As Aaron was explaining the plans to the Queens he heard faint voices from outside the cell.

            * That's the big plan? It won't work.*

            * It'll- wait, someone's coming,* Aaron ordered. He pressed his ear against the grill.

            " Why can't we get ta t'Queens now?" whined a voice.

            "Yeah, why not?" chimed another voice.

            "We need to subdue the males before we can break the females," answered a cultured voice, Lord Rafel's. "It'll make it easier, trust me."

            Aaron paled. "It's Lord Rafel and some men," he hissed to Morton and Khary. *They _are_ planning on breaking the Queens! *

            Morton sent an urgent message to Karla. * Karla, you have to break the lock now!* 

            * What?* she answered bewilderedly. 

             Morton decided to be blunt. * Karla, Lord Rafel is here with some men to break you and Morghann and Kalush. We're going to delay them for as long as we can. On my signal you have to put all your strength into breaking that lock. Got it? *

            * Yes. *

             Lord Rafel stopped outside the boyo's cell. "Hopefully this shouldn't be too difficult, I imagine they're still drowsy. Prince Tasmel, would you be so kind as to open the Sapphire lock?"

            Aaron grinned maliciously as he descended to the Green. Morton and Khary also descended. Lord Rafel was in for a surprise. He descended quickly, getting to the Green and setting his shields just as he started to feel the effects of the Sapphire shield come undone.

            * Karla, NOW! *

            Chaos erupted.   

Author's note: Sorry for another cliffhanger! They're addicting, I just can't seem to stop. ;) I just want to say thank you to all the people who have reviewed so far. Thanks also to my great beta reader Foxfire. I'm anticipating about 4 or 5 more chapters for this story, yes I do know how this is going to end and no I'm not going to tell you yet! You'll just have to wait and see. Stay tuned for the next chapter, it'll be a doozy! 


	7. Strength

Kaeleer: Little Terreille

            Morton winced as his back began to cramp. He shifted his knees on the hard ground and tried his best to ignore the sharp pain that continually radiated from his groin. His eyes were closed but he could still hear Lord Rafel's soft curses and footsteps as he paced in front of the boyos. Morton opened one eye, squinting from the bright light of the sun that beamed down mercilessly. He could see Aaron and Khary to the left of him; they were in the same uncomfortable position, on their knees with their hands tied to a post in front of them. They were hunched over in pain as well from the strange rings that Lord Rafel had referred to as 'Rings of Obedience.' A swirl of emotions were going around in their heads, triumph at having gotten the Queens free, but also uncertainty and nervous anticipation at what was going to happen to them.

            One of the guards came up and spoke quietly to Lord Rafel. Morton strained to hear the conversation; he hoped the angry look on Lord Rafel's face meant that Karla and the other Queens were still free. Rafel listened for a moment and then laughed. He gave his orders to the guard; the guard bowed and left quickly.

            There was a silence that followed and then Khary spoke, his voice cracking from the lack of water but still challenging. "You haven't found them yet, have you?"

            Morton allowed himself a small smile. Their plan had worked, insofar that the Queens had escaped. There had a been a short, vicious battle between the boyos and Lord Rafel's forces which ended when an unknown Sapphire-Jeweled Prince had broken the Green shield Aaron had placed around them. After that it was only a matter of time before one of the many stunning blasts hit.   

            Rafel turned around and he half-smiled as he spoke. "No, we haven't, but if they're smart, the Queens will be heading towards a Landing Web. There are only two in Goth. My guards should catch them there. Even if they do manage to escape, by the time they come back with help it be too late for you three. You'll be long gone to Terreille." 

            * Terreille? Why? *

            Even as he heard Aaron's question, Morton figured out what Rafel planned to do. He remembered the vague and menacing rumors that had been circulated around Glacia before he and Karla left. "You're going to sell us."

            "Clever boy," said Lord Rafel condescendingly. He reached over and brushed his hand on the top of Morton's head as he would a dog. Morton ducked away and Lord Rafel withdrew his hand.

            "There's no slavery in Kaeleer!" said Aaron fiercely, his eyes narrowing as he tracked the movement of the Warlord. 

            "Oh, but there is; hidden, of course but there is a small circuit of slave auctions that are still in place around Kaeleer. There happens to be one going on this week and I intend to make profit off of you boyos. The Terreillean Queens will pay a lot for a young Kaeleerian male, especially one with a dark Jewel."

            * The Queens? Why would they want a male who's bought and not serving willingly? * Khary asked Morton, a slight note of panic in his question. Morton remembered a time when Uncle Hobart had had a visitor from Terreille. Most of the males had stayed away from the strange Queen; there had been a taint in her psychic scent and her cringing Consort had made them uncomfortable. He wondered if all Queens from the Light Realm had similar psychic scents. He didn't answer Khary's query.

            "Have you ever met a Terreillean Queen?" Lord Rafel's question echoed Morton's thoughts. The boyos said nothing as they stared stonily beyond him. Rafel smiled sardonically. "No? Well then, you will be in for a surprise. In Terreille, there are only those who rule and the ones that serve them. The witches in Terreille fear males who are stronger than them, that's why they invented the Rings of Obedience; to control and use them for their own twisted purposes. Any male not strong enough to survive them becomes a plaything."

            He smirked. "You might as well get used to the Rings, boyos, for they won't be coming off again."

*                                                              *                                                             *                                          *

* Karla. Karla! *  Kalush sent urgently as she followed Karla and Morghann into the narrow space between two tall buildings. 

* What? * Karla answered swiftly as she peered out of the alley before going out into the crowded street of Goth.

* I think that we've lost them. We have to stop. I know that you want to keep going but Morghann and I can't keep up. We'll collapse. *

Karla looked at her friends and felt pangs of guilt. Morghann's face was white with exhaustion and for once she wasn't being her prickly self, insisting that she was fine. Kalush didn't look much better; she looked wan and her eyes were gleaming with unshed tears. This was all her fault, Karla reflected bitterly. Why had she been so trusting? If she hadn't insisted that they travel with Lord Rafel none of this would have happened; they wouldn't be fugitives and the boyos-. Karla felt a sob rising in her throat which she ruthlessly subdued. She had let them all down but most of all she had let Morton down. Who knew what Lord Rafel was doing to him right now? She had to go back.

Morghann and Kalush were looking at her, waiting for her response. Karla nodded slowly. * I'm sorry. You're right Kalush, we should rest. Follow me. * Without saying anything else she led them to the opening of another alleyway. Kalush and Morghann sat down gratefully, and after a minute Karla joined them. Although she had hidden it better, she knew that she wouldn't have been able to continue for much longer.

They had been running since mid morning. After Morton had told her to break the lock, Karla had descended to Sapphire, gathering all the power she could. When the signal came she threw all her strength into the task. At the same time she could feel another Sapphire power close by. She knew it was the one who created the lock. Karla pushed at the opposing Sapphire power, taking as much strength from her own reservoir. She struggled, feeling herself growing lightheaded; if it didn't give way in a moment, she knew she would pass out. She could not let that happen. Karla gave one last shove of power. The shield gave way. They were free. As she started to go forward her feet gave way suddenly and the dizziness enveloped her. Kalush grabbed her and helped her walk out of the cell. Morghann was already out, her sight shield covering all three of them. They walked as quickly as they could towards a door at the end of the cellblock. Several men had run past them towards the fight that the boyos had started; none of them noticing the Queens, thanks to Morghann's shield. 

When they got out of the building Karla had recovered enough that she was able to walk on her own. It appeared that Khary had been right; after inquiring from a woman on the street, who gave them a strange look, they found that they were indeed still in Goth. After getting directions to the nearest Landing Web they had set off. But by that time their escape had been discovered and Lord Rafel's guards were out looking for them. There had been several close calls and it seemed that they would never get to the Landing Web. Karla wasn't so sure now that she wanted to get there. Not without Morton, Khary and Aaron. 

The place where they had chosen to rest was close to a marketplace and delicious smells were drifting in the air. Karla's stomach rumbled. She hadn't eaten since the evening before and it was now late afternoon the next day. She shifted and glanced at Morghann and Kalush. Clearing her throat she said softly, "We're fairly close to the Web now; I think the woman had said that it's about five more streets over. You shouldn't have much problem getting over there. Once you're there you'll need to get the fastest Coach to Dhemlan-."

"Wait, what is all this talk of 'you' Karla?" Morghann said suspiciously, giving her a hard stare.

"I- I'm not going back to Dhemlan, not without the boyos. I can't. A Queen is supposed to protect her people- not leave them behind to face torture or captivity!" cried Karla passionately. 

"And you expect us to just continue on to Dhemlan while you try to rescue them?" asked Morghann, incredulous. 

"We're Queens as well, Karla," said Kalush quietly but fire flashed in her eyes. "How dare you assume that we'll flee and wait while someone else goes to rescue our males!" 

"We're coming with you Karla, whether you want us to or not."

"It was my fault though-,"

"Karla-," rumbled Morghann, dangerously. "We are going with you."

Karla nodded slowly, more relieved than she wanted to admit. She had hoped that Morghann and Kalush would stay. Now all they needed was a plan. 

Author's note: Sorry about the long wait! I'll try to update more often than I have been in the last couple months. You might be wondering about a couple things in this chapter; for instance, the fact that Aaron, Khary and Morton are wearing rings. But wait, you say, doesn't it say in Heir to the Shadows while talking to Lucivar, they say that they never experienced the Rings of Obedience? What is the author trying to get at?

Here's the answer: yes I am aware of this passage and I am still playing with the rules of canon (well, maybe stretching them a _tiny_ bit). If you stick with the story until the end you will understand, ok? It will hopefully be plausible and have still stayed true to the canon of the Black Jewelsverse. That's my hope anyway! 


End file.
